


What's Mine is Yours

by Lieserulerofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: This is based on the song “What’s Mine is Yours” by Kane Brown. I really loved this song and I hope you enjoy this fic.





	What's Mine is Yours

It was just another day, rather routine, and to him, it was becoming the norm. Bucky rolled out of bed, preparing for his run with Steve. He didn’t have to worry about being quiet as you were out of town visiting family. A small twang went through him at not being able to kiss you good morning, something he was quite fond of now.

The run was fast and focused, the usual banter that was passed was now met with silence as Bucky set a grueling pace for himself. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but himself, but he was trying to distract himself from your absence. It really didn’t work all that well, especially when it ended with Sam just complaining more about ‘stupid super soldiers’.

His shirt was plastered to his chest when he entered his room. Usually, as long as you were awake, you would cat call him, letting him know just how hot you found him. He chuckled, hearing your voice as he pulls his shirt off, getting ready to shower.

Emerging he reaches for a towel only to find your bra hanging on the hook. The towels have fallen to the floor, grumbling he dries off and steps out going to the sink. He finds your makeup and hair things spread all over his counter seeming to take up every inch of space. How one person could have so much is beyond him, especially when you took a bunch with you on your trip. What made it more astounding was that this was his room. You had your own just down the hall. He should be frustrated at the mess but instead, he finds a smile forming on in face instead. You have somehow managed to worm your way into his life and into his heart as well.

After dressing, he heads to the kitchen to start breakfast. He starts cracking eggs and putting the coffee pot to boil, the bread in the toaster. When the toaster pops he carefully removes a slice before putting it down again to toast a little longer. He pauses as he goes to place it on the plate realizing that he was preparing it just the way you liked it. This seemed to be a reoccurring thing the first day after you leave, he just automatically starts doing things and realizing that he didn’t need to. It was either, him being very intuned with how you worked or as Clint and Sam would put it, he was whipped. He really didn’t care what they thought, he was sure though that you put a smile on his face and he wouldn’t give up a single moment of it.

 

He could hear your key sliding into the lock. His back tensed as he waited for the moment you would finally open the door and see him. Sweat formed on his brow as you finally released your bag, calling out to him. He didn’t reply but as you throw your shoes off. You finally rounded the corner. He met your eyes and his heart started to fill and exploded with feelings. He had set up the room perfectly, candles arranged on almost every surface. Flowers were in a vase next to him along with a bottle of champagne. He could tell you were taking it all in and couldn’t find any words based on the slight quirk in your eyebrow. He decided he would do all the talking for the moment.

He lowered himself to one knee.

Take this ring

Forever now

‘Til death do us apart

And take this vow

What’s mine is yours

Every breathe I take, every choice I make

It might sound crazy

All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye

What’s mine is yours

Every breathe I take, every choice I make

It might sound crazy

All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye

Yeah, you saved me

You got all of me and I don’t need it anymore


End file.
